Thauma
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: [ UA/OS - Ace/Marco - Supernatural ; Angst ; glauque ] Cela fait des semaines et des semaines que Luffy commence à perdre la tête. Depuis qu'il n'a plus de nouvelles de son frère, rien ne va plus. Il se réveille parfois chez des gens qu'il ne connaît pas, il se retrouve dans des endroits où il n'est jamais allé. Que lui arrive-t-il à la fin ? Et quelque part enfin, Ace réapparaît.


**Note: **Thaûma: Objet merveilleux ou monstrueux _(miracle en français)_

* * *

_1_

_Préface_

Ceci peut être l'amorce d'une prévention contre la folie de la nature et des mutations qu'elle engendre. Contre la monstruosité dont elle peut faire preuve, sans tenir compte de la cible qu'elle se choisit, des répercutions que cela peut impliquer. Ne fait-elle pas certain tigre ou lion au pelage immaculé ? Ils déparaient, parmi leurs semblables, ils n'en sont pourtant pas moins de la même espèce. Bien que l'on puisse les rejeter, que leur mère puisse les renier. Un félin au poil blanc, pourvu d'une crinière, de pattes et de mâchoires puissantes, reste un lion, quelque soit nos dires ou l'angle sous lequel on le regarde.

L'histoire contée ici n'est pas celle de quelques grands fauves à l'allure unique. Je vais vous reporter en ces lignes, l'abominable mutation de l'humain. Non pas de l'homme malade, au physique déformé, quoique le physique de ce pauvre malheureux changea tout aussi bien, mais sa mutation portait d'avantage sur la nature profonde de son être et de son âme. Tout comme ceux que l'on nomment les «dégénérés», ces personnes à qui la nature a fait le triste don d'une pathologie qui leur vaut de souffrir mille maux, ou d'en infliger tout autant à leur paire. Mais, aussi funeste soit leur vie pour la pérennité de leur espèce, ils en restent humains. Et celui dont il est question dans ce récit, était le plus aimant et le plus bienveillant des hommes. Il devint, à son entière insu, la machination du hasard qui le changea, plus que la raison humaine n'était amenée à le croire. Il se mua en un criminel, un homme d'une noirceur sans égale, pour son entourage du moins, puisque lui ne voit pas. Non pas qu'il refuse d'admettre ses gestes, mais ceux-ci se font sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Elle s'est assoupie, quelque part dans son esprit. Il est en quelque sorte aveugle de sa condition. Et la nature, cruellement faite comme elle l'est, ajoute un voile supplémentaire à son regard quand on veut l'en avertir.

L'on pourrait dire d'une certaine façon que cet homme est chanceux. Peu sont ceux qui commettent un crime sans en être rongé jusqu'au plus profond de leur être. Il est chanceux d'être encore en vie, bien que la sienne coûta celle d'un autre. Miraculeux, également. Et de plus d'une manière. Qui peut se vanter d'avoir frôlé la mort de si près et de pouvoir encore respirer, sans la moindre séquelle ? Mais le véritable miracle est celui que la nature a opéré, non pas en lui permettant seulement de continuer sa vie insouciante, mais par la manière dont elle lui a offert cette opportunité. Quoiqu'offert n'est peut-être pas le juste terme, puisqu'il aurait impliqué que ce jeune homme avait eu la possibilité d'y renoncer. Et il l'aurait assurément fait, s'il connaissait tous les ressorts de cette offre. Il n'aurait jamais saisi cette opportunité.

C'est ici exactement que réside cette mutation, ici qu'est né ce miraculé. Car il l'est, assurément. Seulement, les miracles ne sont pas tous merveilleux, ils n'étincellent pas comme les étoiles dans le champ du ciel. On les considère à tord comme des événements mystiques. Les miracles sont grandioses, d'une rareté et d'une pureté incroyable.

Si vous êtes dans ces quelques croyances, ne poursuivez pas votre lecture. La véritable prévention est ici présente : «fait inexplicable pour la raison humaine, que l'on suppose d'origine surnaturelle. » voilà la définition première du miracle, que tous peuvent trouver en ouvrant quelque livre. Cette histoire est miraculeuse, mais le fait extraordinaire, énorme qu'elle relate est tout à fait monstrueux. Elle pourrait aussi donner à penser aux quelques crédules lectures, que le seul monstre n'est pas ce jeune homme, de qui la vie s'est jouée, mais également son amant.

Cependant, ne le blâmez pas lors de votre lecture. Cet amoureux éprouve de profonds sentiments pour le miraculé de cette mésaventure. Il est passionné, et sincère. Il a aimé le corps de son homme comme il aime plus fortement à présent son âme. Ne dîtes pas qu'il est resté sans rien faire. L'on n'apprend pas aux aveugles à voir. Et quand il eut comprit que son aimé n'ouvrirait pas les yeux sur sa situation, il ne força pas plus le cours de la vie. L'on pourrait assimiler cela à un quelconque ménagement, quoique cet homme n'est jamais vraiment ménagé son entourage. Il est avant tout logique. Les circonstances lui ont montré qu'il ne risquait que de perdre son amant en le forçant à voir une vérité perceptible uniquement pour lui. Il eut vite saisi que la vision du monde de sa moitié n'était plus complète. Alors il se tut.

Le héros de cette mésaventure avait également un petit frère, qu'il abandonna totalement. Mais n'ayez pas de pitié pour ce frère. Il a traversé de dures épreuves, il a dû surmonter quelques traumatismes, mais il aurait été le plus heureux des jeunes gens s'il avait appris la survie de son unique modèle. S'il avait été à l'écoute des signes, s'il avait été plus attentif, il ne se serait pas laissé tourmenter outre mesure par la perte progressive de sa raison. Car l'amour ne vient pas de la raison et il peut plus largement déborder que celle-ci et aurait sans doute couvert les plaies de cet orphelin.

Enfin, voici la dernière mise en garde. Je ne prétends pas faire de la psychologie. Il ne s'agit de toute façon pas d'être vivant, mais de personnages, purement inventés, il serait absurde de les confondre avec des personnes de chair et d'os. Ils dépendent du bon vouloir de la plume de celui qui ose les manier et pour ma part, ma propre plume dépend d'une imagination fortuite et volage. Et bien que je cherche à rendre à ce récit une certaine profondeur, cela n'en reste pas moins une histoire, tout à fait fictive.


End file.
